Trades workers are known to use reference tools to either make a measurement or properly align workpieces. Examples of reference tools can include, among other things, carpenter's squares, protractors, straight edges, and levels.
However, often trades workers may find themselves working in less than ideal conditions. For example, a metal worker, working out in the field, can work in isolation and have access only to a limited number of tools.
Certain problems can commonly arise for metal trades workers with respect to reference tools. For example, when using a reference tool to align two workpieces, a worker may discover that they are in need of an extra set of hands to hold the reference tool in an appropriate position while measuring, aligning, and/or working on the workpieces. However, employers and clients demand efficient use of manpower and will not pay for an extra person simply to hold reference tools. Therefore, the nature of the work dictates that a person will often find that they are required to accomplish or perform multiple tasks at once.
One situation that may be particularly challenging is when a metal worker is attempting to join two workpieces together at a specific angle to each other. The worker is required to hold a reference tool (e.g., a protractor), align the pieces at the desired angle using the reference tool, and tack the pieces together in preparation for the joint to be welded. A clamp may be used to hold the pieces of pipe at the angle, but clamps can block access to the joint for tacking.
A worker may also discover that there are obstacles and impediments present on the surfaces of the workpiece that prevent the accurate use of a reference tool. For example, welds, flanges, bolts, and fittings found on piping can make it difficult to use a reference tool to measure and/or align sections of pipe.
Further, a worker may discover that he or she may not have a reference tool long enough for the job. Large reference tools can be clumsy and awkward to carry to certain jobsites. Additionally, large reference tools can be fragile and may get damaged in the field. Therefore, large tools might not be carried by workers and available when they are required.
Accordingly, there is a need in many metal-working industries for a device for use with reference tools which addresses the limitations of the current methods and apparatuses of measuring and aligning metal workpieces during the construction of metal structures.